


The Things You Do for Friends

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Radek?”<br/>“Rodney? It is past midnight.”<br/>“I know, but I need your help.”<br/>Radek sat up. Rodney never asked for help.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do for Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Humorous character death? (Neither of the above characters) Set in AU, on Earth. Unbeta’d.
> 
> I saw an icon a while back that said: Good friends can keep a secret, best friends help you hide the body. This was born. Sadly I can’t find the icon anymore. Also this is the first time I write Radek, so all feedback and concrit appreciated.

It started with a phone call in the middle of the night.

 

“Radek?”

 

“Rodney? It is past midnight.” He said sleepily, catching a look at the digital display of his clock. 

 

“I know, but I need your help.”

 

Radek sat up. Rodney never asked for help. “What is it?”

 

“I might have done something. Something really bad.”

 

And there was something in Rodney’s voice that Radek picked up on. “What do I bring?” 

 

“A shovel,” he said decisively. 

 

After he assured Rodney he’d be there, he got dressed and went outside to the shed, he picked up a shovel, lots of plastic he had lying around, and a flashlight. He saw his knife lying on the table and contemplated it for a couple of minutes then picked it up and put it in a bag with the flashlight. He took everything to the car and drove to Rodney’s. It only took 15 minutes from the moment he hung up. 

 

He went to knock on the front door but thought better of it. He went back to the car, took out the flashlight, and went around to the back yard. He found Rodney standing over a shape in the dark. 

 

“Rodney?” 

 

“Shhh!” Rodney said, even thought he’d only whispered. 

 

Radek shone the light at Rodney’s pale face, then at the dark figure on the ground.

 

“Kavanaugh?” Radek asked, forgetting to whisper this time, “you killed _Kavanaugh_?”

 

“Shhh! Alright yes, I killed Kavanaugh, but he was getting on my nerves, and it was so easy–”

 

“Rodney!”

 

“Yes, yes alright! But will you help?”

 

Radek sighed. The things he did… “I have some plastic in the car, I will get it, then we will drive. I know a place.”

 

Once they had him rolled up and stuffed in the trunk with the shovels they drove, in silence, to about a mile away from any civilisation, where there was nothing but desert and shrubs. 

 

They parked the car, found a suitable place and started digging. When the hole was about 4 feet deep, they got the body and dumped it in, plastic and all, and covered it up again.

 

As they were driving back Rodney looked at Radek. “Thanks, for everything,” he said, waving a hand to indicate the shovels and the absence of body. 

 

“Anytime Rodney,” Radek said.

 

“No, I mean it,” he said.

 

“So do I,” he replied. 

 

When he dropped Rodney off, he went home, put his shovel back in the shed, changed and went back to sleep.


End file.
